Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the fabrication of a doped silicon layer.
Low-impedance conductive elements are needed in a diversity of applications, for example as contacts or electrodes. Examples of such applications are a gate electrode of an MOS transistor in a CMOS configuration or a selector transistor in a DRAM, a contact for a bipolar transistor or a conductive connection between a selector transistor and a storage capacitor in a DRAM memory cell.
The use of conductive elements containing a silicide layer is known for applications of that kind (see, for example, a book entitled "Technologie hochintegrierler Schaltungen" [Technology of Large-Scale Integrated Circuits], by D. Widmann et al., Springer Verlag 1988, pages 95-96 and 215-216). The use of silicide requires additional equipment and it furthermore increases the costs of the fabrication process as a result.